1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracheostomy tube, and more particularly to a tracheostomy tube with a swiveled connector that is easily detachable.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a patient having a neck and a trachea who has difficult breathing due to trachea obstruction, paralysis, genetic, infection or disease caused weakness or drug effects may require a conventional tracheostomy tube (50) inserted into the trachea-through a stoma formed through the trachea to provide air directly to the patient through the tracheostomy tube (50). The conventional tracheostomy tube (50) comprises an inserting portion (52) and a connecting portion (54). The inserting portion (52) is inserted into the trachea of the patient and has an air way tube, an inflatable cuff mounted around the air way tube and an inflating tube connected to the cuff. The connecting portion (54) is attached to the air way tube at a first end and is connected to a patient circuit (30) at a second end.
In use, the inserting portion (52) is inserted into the patient's trachea through the stoma defined in the neck of the patient with the cuff deflated, the cuff is then inflated to expand and abut against an inner surface of the trachea of the patient. The connecting portion (54) is connected to a ventilator through the patient circuit (30). Consequently, air can be forced directly into the trachea of the patient through the tracheostomy tube (50).
However, the conventional tracheostomy tube (50) has the following disadvantages.
1. The connecting portion (54) is securely attached to the inserting portion (52) and connected to the patient circuit (30) and is made of a stiff material. When the patient circuit (30) or ventilator is moved, a shock, vibration or such like is translated directly through the tracheostomy tube (50) and experienced by the patient inside their trachea, causing great discomfort.
2. The connecting portion (54) is securely fitted to the patient circuit (30), so attaching or detaching the patient circuit (30) requires a large force that is translated through a connection between the tracheostomy tube (50) and the neck of the patient causing great discomfort.
3. The aforementioned discomfort caused to the patient is felt as pain and also causes a sick feeling, therefore greatly reducing mobility of the patient may improve their quality of life. The sick feeling may also be a safety concern to caregivers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a tracheostomy tube to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.